Just Do It, an Alphabet Weekends Outtake
by the-glory-days
Summary: As talked about in Alphabet Weekend, this is the story of Edward convincing Bella to lose their virginity to each other, and the answer to the infamous ‘no kissing’ rule.


**As always: **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Special thanks and much adoration to my beta **Kelly**.

This is _an_ outtake of my story, _Alphabet Weekends_. This is the story of when Edward and Bella lost their virginities. Remember it takes place when they were 16, and in 1999, so the slang will be of _that_ time.

* * *

"_Every time I hold you I begin to understand, that everything about you tells me you're my best friend."_

_~Anonymous_

* * *

**Just Do It**

Edward Cullen was splayed out on his bed, watching reruns of the _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ when Emmett barged into his bedroom.

"Where's your _Tragic Kingdom_ CD?" he asked as he started rummaging around the bookcase Edward had converted to hold all his music.

"Dude, do you know how to knock on a door?" Edward reprimanded.

"Whatever, man. It's not like you were jacking off in here. I knew you were watching television. So take a chill pill," Emmett replied, smirking over his shoulder at his younger brother.

"That's not the point, Em. It's a respect thing."

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river. What are you doing home anyway? I thought you'd be hanging out with Bella."

"She's in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica," he answered, getting up to stretch. "Besides, you know, she's not the only person I hang out with."

"I know, but you hang out with her more than anyone, which, as much as I like Bella, you need to chill with that. You need a girl, Eddie. A girl you can mess around with," Emmett addressed him, as he left his fruitless CD search for the moment.

Edward stared at his brother like he had two heads sprouting from his neck. He knew he needed a girl—the reaffirmation of that observation wasn't necessary, and nor was it the first time he had heard it, but he liked hanging out with Bella, and he wasn't going to jeopardize his friendship with her so he could hang out with another girl to get his rocks off. Though at that moment, the prospect of having a girl's mouth on his dick instead of his own hand sounded _fucking awesome_.

"Dude, you need to get laid. It's as simple as that. Find a girl that will let you do it with her and won't care that you suck at it because it's your first time," Emmett told him as he resumed his search for the No Doubt CD he was looking for.

"Yeah…" Edward elongated the word. "And how exactly do I go about doing that oh wise one?" he asked, impatiently as he toyed with a loose thread at the bottom of his father's old Ken Griffey, Jr. Mariner's jersey. He was tired of being the only virgin in his circle of friends. It was embarrassing, and the teasing wasn't all that great either.

"Simple, just tell her the truth. I know I'll probably go to some sort of feminist hell, where I'll get tortured by girls who don't shave their legs for saying this, but girls like a vulnerable, honest guy. Just tell her, and she'll probably get wet the minute you say you're a virgin."

Edward grimaced at his brother's crude comment.

"Stop being such a goody-goody, man. Girls get wet when they're horny. Get over it! You have to be comfortable speaking about sex, to be able to have it. So just, lighten up. I'm sure you can find some girl who's probably in the same loser virgin boat as you."

"Oh yeah, because a girl is just gonna agree to that, and you're a moron," he chided. "Here, stupid. The CD's are in alphabetical order. Dumbass."

"Hey, I don't appreciate that," Emmett moaned, as he punched Edward in his arm.

"Damn, Emmett, what the hell?" Edward bellyached. He rubbed his arm, trying to spread the pain away.

"Man, up, and go find a girl already. You're all backed up," Emmett teased as he hauled ass out of the room as Edward lunged at him.

"Jackass," he muttered. He fell back onto his bed, rearranging himself so he was lying down as he was before the intrusion. He flipped, frustratingly, through the channels to find something, _anything_ to watch, but nothing grabbed his attention. Carelessly, he threw the remote against the wall, and grabbed the radio controller and turned it on, the sounds of Dave Grohl and the Foo Fighters, flooded his bedroom.

He couldn't keep what Emmett said out of his head, as hard as he tried by focusing on the lyrics to _Everlong. _

He remembered Emmett was a few months younger than Edward when he lost his virginity. He had come into the room with the biggest shit eating grin Edward had ever seen. He had even skipped all the way down the driveway before getting into the house, and for the next two hours after his entrance, Edward had had to hear the story repeated ten times before Edward faked that he was tired and Emmett finally left the room…skipping.

Edward wanted that feeling, that feeling of being alive, that buzz that Emmett had after, the feeling of being on cloud nine.

He wanted to lose his damn virginity already, the problem was that he didn't know who to ask, or if he should just wait it out until he had a girlfriend for a while. Though he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so his best bet was to ask someone—he just didn't know who.

The prospect of losing his virginity was enthralling really. Every guy looked forward to the day when they could finally get it over with. All his friends had described it as 'unbe-fucking-lievable'. Many of them had used words like, 'wet', 'warm', and some even went as far as using the word 'perfect'.

He wanted that; he needed it. He was so tired of using 'Rita' his right hand, and 'Lucy' his left hand, when he wanted something a little different.

He tossed around on his bed as he tried to figure out any girl who would be willing to do such a thing. He didn't know who, until his phone rang, and almost as if a gift from God, he got his answer.

Bella.

**=x=**

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Bella asked Edward, as they sat at the local diner sharing a basket of fries. He had just proposed the idea to her again.

After Bella had called Edward to tell her she was back home from shopping, he told her about his idea to lose his virginity as if it were no big deal and she, of course, told him he was nuts. He scoffed and asked her to meet him at the Forks Diner in fifteen minutes, which she, of course, agreed to.

"I'm serious, Bells. There's no one that I trust more to do this with than you," he explained sincerely. He wanted to make sure that he was staring right at Bella so she knew he was being honest.

"I don't know, Edward. I mean, I understand where you're coming from, but that's a big…thing," she stuttered out.

"How did you know I was big?" Edward jested. He even winked to lighten the mood. Bella scoffed and threw a fry at him.

"Be serious. I thought you were joking when you told me on the phone, but you're serious. You really want this to happen."

"Bella, you don't have to agree, and this is going to sound really messed up, but I'm tired of being the only virgin in the group, besides you and a few of the girls. I know that's a really shitty reason but Emmett brought it up today, and it got me thinking," Edward reasoned.

"Emmett? You're taking advice from Emmett?" Bella challenged in disbelief. "Now, I know you've lost your mind."

"Isabella," Edward began and Bella's eyes widened in surprise before she started to glare at him. Edward gulped loudly, knowing full and well that calling Bella by her full name was like asking to be shot.

"Edward-"

"Bella, please, let me finish," he cut her off. Bella ceased, and gestured for him to continue.

"I know this is by far the craziest thing I have ever asked you to do-"

"You could say that again," again, Bella interrupted him, though it was just a muttering under her breath, it had still managed to irritate Edward.

"Bella, please. Just…just let me talk," he pleaded, and waited for Bella to agree. She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," he started again. "I know it's crazy—it's fucking insane, but there's no one I'd rather do this with than you. You're my best friend, Bells."

"I don't know, Edward. I know where you're coming from. You know you're not the only one who wants to get this over with. I want to know what the hell the big damn deal is, too, but it would be awkward. We're friends Edward," Bella contended.

Edward sat there with a cheerless expression on his face, and tried to conceal his disappointment, but failed miserably.

"You look like I just killed your goldfish," Bella spoke. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, which surprised him.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. It's just that there's no one I would feel more comfortable about doing this with, than you. If I'm going to suck my first time, I want it to be with someone I know won't judge me for it, or won't make fun of me for it. The only person I trust enough to do that with is you."

Bella smiled shyly and heaved a sigh of what Edward could almost sense as her acceptance of his obscene proposal.

"You know I trust you too, Edward, but when you _do_ suck, I will definitely be making jokes about it," she giggled as she sipped her soda. She nearly spit it out when Edward's jaw dropped.

_Disbelief. _

_Shock. _

_Total fucking bliss._

Those were the best words to describe the emotions that had passed through Edward at that moment.

He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to it. He was shocked by the fact that this, something he had been waiting for years, was actually going to happen. And he couldn't help the feeling of complete and utter bliss because he didn't have to worry about being terrible at it because both he and Bella were inexperienced.

"Really? You're agreeing? You're saying yes?" he asked to make sure. For all he knew, Bella could have been playing a trick on him, getting his hopes up to watch him crash and burn when she actually said no.

"Yes, Edward, I want to lose my virginity to you. So when are we going to do this?"

Edward's smiled stretched a mile wide as he had to suppress the cry of joy that was just busting at him to release. He literally

"I love you," he told her, taking Bella aback for a moment. "Seriously you are the best friend _any_ guy could ever have. I mean, I…what do you want? I'll buy you anything you want."

"Are you happy?" she asked, and Edward stopped his manic and overjoyed mini-celebration.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, that's all I need," Bella smiled and grabbed at another French fry.

For a moment, Edward was stunned, not believing what he had just heard, but he pushed the sudden burst of happiness that pounded in his chest away, the fluttering heat that had collected there. He smiled grandly and made to get a fry.

"You took the last one?" he screeched, and Bella laughed as she opened her mouth to show him the chewed up meal.

"Oh, that was classy, Bells."

"I'm a classy kind of girl, Edward," she retorted.

**=x=**

The two ended up sharing a banana split before heading home, but not before agreeing on the following Saturday as the day they would, as Edward so eloquently put it, 'do the deed'. He had even gone as far as writing, 'DOING THE DEED WITH E!" in large block letters in the planner Bella carried around with her religiously.

When she had asked him if he was going to write it down on his calendar, Edward had laughed, answering that he didn't need to write it down, because he wouldn't be able to forget it.

And boy had he been right.

'D-Day' as Edward so cleverly titled the event in his head was all he had been able to think about during the week ahead. He shared most of his classes with Bella and anytime he would glance her way, she would wink and all the blood would rush down to his pants.

During the week, all he needed was the wind to blow in the right direction over his dick and he was hard. It was been ridiculous.

He had gotten himself off more times that week, than ever before in his life. The prospect of the events of Saturday was overwhelming for him, and he found his reactions practically uncontrollable.

He had been jumpy all week and the morning of that day, he was practically high off the anticipation of that night.

Unfortunately, for Edward, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asked him as he jumped on top of Edward on his bed.

Edward grunted and moaned in pain. He tried, unsuccessfully, to shove his much larger brother off of him. Eventually Emmett pulled himself up, but not before elbowing Edward in the gut.

"What the hell, Em?"

"What the hell, Em? What the hell you? What's been up with you lately? You've been really jumpy this whole week."

Edward smiled as his mind flashed to images of all the possible things that could happen that night. He began to daydream of the sounds he and Bella would make and the way she would look naked and how she would react to him naked, but before the daydream could further escalate, Emmett chucked a pillow at his head.

"Dammit, Em. What the fuck is your problem?" he whined.

"Nothing, but you were daydreaming, and you didn't answer my question."

"I took your advice and found a girl who was willing to," Edward began, but he grew bashful and gestured with his hands to goad his brother into saying it.

"Willing to what?" Emmett asked confused.

"You know…" Edward again motioned with his hands, but Emmett still looked confused.

"No, I don't know, Edward. What the fuck? Willing to what?"

"Willing to having _sex_," he whispered the last part, and Emmett made him repeat it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sex! I managed to get Bella to agree to have sex with me! Christ, you're fucking stupid," Edward yelled at an amused Emmett. At that moment, Edward knew who the stupid one was.

"Fuck!" he said as Emmett just about rolled on the floor laughing. "How do you always manage to do that?"

"Jedi mind tricks little brother. You'll learn them someday. But are you serious? Bella?"

Edward nodded and smiled, but it faltered once he noticed the look of worry on Emmett's face.

"What's wrong with it being Bella?" Edward asked, his voice faltered. His nerves were frazzled by his brother's comments.

"What? Besides the fact that she's your _best friend_?"

Edward sat silently and waited for Emmett to explain.

"Dude, you don't kiss your best friend, let alone fuck them. That's a definite no-no in the best friends rule book, homie."

"Homie? You do in fact know you're white, right?"

"Dude, if that blond guy Eminem can do it, why can't I? Hell, even the loser Carson Daly says homie, so fuck off, and stop trying to change the subject," Emmett argued and tossed a pillow at Edward, who this time was aware enough to move away from it.

"But, Bella is the only person I would do this with the first time. She's the only girl I know who won't laugh at me, if I suck," Edward answered honestly, his voice low and face titled toward his feet.

"Ah," Emmett said as he sat down beside Edward. "I get it. It's a trust thing. You feel comfortable with her. You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you had a girlfriend, but I understand where you're coming from. I waited a year before my girl and I did it, luckily for me we were both virgins so, we both sucked at it."

"That's why I chose Bella. We're both inexperienced; it levels out the playing field, for both of us."

"True, but you have to understand, this _will _change your friendship forever. You can't go back to how you were before. Sex is a big deal to girls. You have to understand that," Emmett lectured and Edward listened intently though what was being said was lost on him.

"Bella's not like that, Em. You know that," Edward tried to convince Emmett though deep down those were exactly the fears that had plagued him during the week. The last thing he wanted from all this was to lose his best friend, one of the most, if not the most important person in his life.

"You sure? I know she's really special to you, man. Are you sure you want to risk it? It's not a bad thing to wait to have sex."

Edward fixed his stare at his brother as he imagined crushing his head between his hands. "Can you make up your mind there, Mr. Miyagi? You told me I need to get laid, and now you tell me that it's okay to wait. You're confusing the hell out of me, and I'm sixteen, life's pretty fucking confusing without your advice."

"That was before you said you asked Bella to be a part of this cockamamie scheme. Are you willing to risk twelve years of friendship for this?" Emmett asked, and it was the first time Edward could ever remember his brother being completely serious.

"We're not risking anything here, Em. Our friendship is going to be just as it was before, nothing's gonna change," Edward snipped, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Fuck off, Em," Edward spat bitterly at his brother. He was expecting a celebratory cheer from his brother, not the third degree.

"Can I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Edward groaned irritably, as he looked at his brother.

"Did you ask Bella because you knew she would say yes, or did you ask Bella hoping she would say yes?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does. Did you ask her because you knew she would say yes because she always says yes, or did you ask her because you like her, and deep down you really wanted it to be her?" Emmett smugly asked, with the signature Cullen smirk on his face.

Edward snorted and contorted his face five different ways before he spoke. Emmett looked amused with each look that passed his face.

"I asked her because I knew she would say yes, plus I trust not to talk about how much I'll probably suck at it," Edward answered, forcefully, which caused Emmett to raise an eyebrow.

"O...kay. You gonna kiss her?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? Aren't I supposed to?" Now Edward sat still, confused as all hell, wondering what babble Emmett was about to tell him.

"You can't kiss her. Kissing is an intimate thing during sex. It's the first step in the connection. Kissing Bella would only lead to problems. Just don't kiss her," Emmett instructed and Edward bewilderedly protested.

"I can't kiss her? How else am I supposed to...you know...get her into it, if I don't kiss her?" Edward's lack of inexperienced shined like lights of Las Vegas.

"There are other things you can do, Edward. You can kiss along her neck, you can go down on her...the possibilities are endless, but everybody has that one spot that makes them squirm, makes their toes curl. I, myself, love it when my girl kisses my inner thigh."

"Eww," Edward groaned. "I don't want to know about that," Edward protested and Emmett laughed.

"If you can't talk about it, you can't do it," he readdressed.

"I can talk about it, Em. I just don't want to hear about what turns _you_ on. There is such a thing as too much information between siblings. But get back to the no kissing thing. I don't get it. I thought that was a pretty important part of the whole thing," Edward's innocent remarks caused Emmett to sigh in frustration and he stood up menacingly before Edward.

"Edward, a kiss is _everything_ in the beginning of a relationship. It's how you know that you're compatible. What if you and Bella aren't compatible? Do you want to risk that?" Emmett's tone was serious and final, and Edward shook his head no.

"I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend," he whispered, and Emmett sat back down beside him and threw his arm around him.

"I know she's an important part of your life, so have fun, but don't fuck it up because I like Bella. She provides a lot of laughs, mostly at her expense," Emmett jested and the two laughed, which served to ease the tension that had started to pervade the room.

"So, when are you planning to do this?"

"Tonight. Mom and dad are in Seattle for the weekend visiting friends, you have a date, which I'm sure you won't be coming home from, so Bella's coming over."

"Smart. I'll leave you a condom."

"Not necessary. Bella bought some."

"Bella? Bella Swan? Bella, blushes when people kiss in a movie, Bella? Bought condoms? Where the hell was I?" he shouted. "I would have _loved _to see that. Man, I miss everything. She was probably red as a tomato. Ah, now I'm bummed. Major buzz kill."

"I was too chicken shit to do it myself, so she went in and got them, though I gave her the money. So, I'm good," he informed. "Plus, she's on the pill," Edward added and Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"She's on the pill? Bella Swan? Trips on her own feet, Bella Swan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it regulates her period," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"The fact that you know that… scares me."

**=x=**

Bella arrived at the Cullen house at seven, just as she promised. She carried the familiar dark blue JanSport book bag she always used when she slept over. For Christmas, Edward always managed to find a new patch to add to the growing collection already on it.

The house was silent except for the sounds of Edward's television upstairs. He had been watching reruns of the cartoon _Doug_.

"Hey," he greeted her at the door.

"Hey," Bella barely whispered as she already began to blush. Edward chuckled watching the pink start to spread up from her neck to the apples of her cheeks.

Edward smiled. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. It made him feel more at ease to be on the same page as her.

"Nervous?" he asked as he walked up the stairs. He followed after Bella's slow, stilted steps.

"Yeah," she answered. Her voice wavered and once they reached the top of the steps, Edward pulled her into a hug.

"I'm nervous too," he whispered. "But I'm so glad I'm doing this with you. There's no one more perfect for this moment."

"Ditto," she mumbled into his chest as she pulled away.

The two walked into his bedroom slowly, the bed in the corner feeling as if it were miles away. Eventually, the two sat down side by side on it, but remained quiet.

"Now what?" Bella asked, and Edward shrugged. He watched as she pulled a condom out of her pocket and placed it onto his night stand. He still couldn't believe she'd had the gall to actually buy them.

"I can't believe you actually got them," he gestured to the condom.

"Me neither. So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," he answered clueless. He had no idea how to go about this.

"What if I took off my shirt?" she suggested and Edward's eyes widened. He gulped loudly, the blood rushed down to his groin. He had seen Bella in a bathing suit countless times, but this was different. This was a bra, in his bedroom, with the prospect of sex on the horizon.

"Okay, I'll take my shirt off too, then." Bella nodded and the two stood up and discarded their shirts and tossed them onto Edward's computer chair. Edward gasped as he caught site of the frilly pink bra Bella was wearing.

It was a rose color, pretty simple with a little lace trim at the top of the cups. For a few moments, he was tantalized by the lacing, until Bella made to cover up.

"No, Bella, don't. You're beautiful," he said mesmerized by the sight. He knew his best friend was pretty. He couldn't count on his hands the number of times guys at school had come up to him to ask if she was seeing anyone.

"Edward," she bashfully said, as she walked up to him. She reached her hand out to his chest and placed it over his heart. He mimicked the movement, and had to suppress a laugh at the matching rhythm of their erratic hearts.

Bella stepped forward until their chests were touching, and Edward involuntarily moaned at the feeling of her bra against his chest. She tilted her head up as if she made to kiss him and he pushed her back an inch.

"No!" he all but shouted, scaring Bella. "We can't kiss."

She looked confused for a second or two. "Why?"

"It's just… well, I mean… we're friends. We're helping each other out with this… whole thing. Kissing would make it…"

"Intimate?" Bella supplied, squinting her eyes up at him questioningly and he nodded his head, grateful that she understood. "Did Emmett tell you this?" she wondered out loud after a moment and Edward nodded again as he held his breath waiting for her reaction.

"Okay, I agree. It would be weird."

"Oh, good, thank you!" he exhaled as he pulled Bella back toward him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled as he felt the heat rising in her body.

Bella took the first real step and she began to kiss his chest. Edward moaned at the contact of her mouth on him as her hands moved up and down his back.

"Bella," he moaned as her tongue flicked over his left nipple. His breath shuddered as she repeated the movement with his right nipple.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked, and Edward had to contain a smile. He had no idea if it was right, but it sure as hell felt right. He nodded and carded his hand in her hair as she tiptoed to kiss along his collar bone.

"Bella," he groaned again. He pulled her away from him, and watched as her eyes traveled down from his face to the bulge in his sweat pants. He chuckled as she gulped, and mouthed, 'wow'.

"Can I take your bra off, Bella?" he asked, timidly, and she nodded her head. He slowly reached around her, and reveled in the familiar and comforting smell that was Bella, but there was also another smell there. It was the smell of arousal. Edward knew right then and there that it was a smell he would grow to love.

He kissed along the nape of her neck, and he relished in the way she gasped as he sucked at her collar bone. His hand was firmly placed at the clasp of her bra, just resting there as he nearly came in his sweats.

He had just nibbled on Bella's earlobe and she let out the most beautiful moan he had ever heard, better than the girls he had seen on the Spice channel.

He had found the spot.

He continued to nibble there as she dragged her dull fingernails down his back. He hissed at the sweet contrast of pleasure and pain.

Finally, he managed to unclasp her bra. He stepped away as he slowly pushed away the light pink straps and watched the bra fall to the floor.

His eyes widened as he stared at Bella's breasts. It was the first time he had seen breasts this up close, and it was also the first time he had touched a girls breasts.

"Can I?" he asked, his hand outstretched toward her. She swallowed and nodded.

His right latched onto her left and his left hand to her right. He gripped them and slowly started a slowly massaging rhythm. Bella moaned appreciatively and Edward smiled. It was all he could really do, because for those few brief moments, the immature little boy in his head was dancing and screaming, "Boobies. You're touching a girl's boobs!"

Edward grew more daring and began to kiss down her neck until he reached one of her nipples, suckling it until it hardened in his mouth.

"Edward," he heard Bella moan as their rolls reversed, her hands now playing with the hair at the back of his neck. It had finally grown out since the blue-Mohawk fiasco.

"Bella," he replied, his hands fiddled with the buttons on her jeans and he managed to get it undone. With much trepidation, he pulled the zipper down. He waited to see if Bella would stop him but she helped him along by wiggling out of the jeans and stepping out of them.

Edward took a step back and just looked at Bella. She was standing there in just a pair of pink panties. Her hair was disheveled and he had never seen her look more beautiful than at that moment.

"Edward," she called him out of his daze. "I think it's only fair if you took off your pants."

Edward chuckled and complied.

Now, it was Bella who gazed at Edward, her eyes transfixed at the tenting of his boxer shorts.

"Lie on the bed, Bella."

She submitted and spread out on his bed, and he climbed on top of her. He steadied himself on his arms, and just looked down at Bella. She was biting her bottom lip and Edward couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Now, what?" she broke his train of thought, and he pulled his boxers off. Bella gasped as she snuck a peak. She had never seen a man naked before. It was an eye opening experience.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she whispered, and Edward stayed put as he watched her wriggle out of her own undergarments. As soon as the underwear was thrown aside, he brought himself closer to her, the heat taking him for an unexpected whirlwind. He eased himself down onto the bed between her spread legs and the tip of his cock brushed against her.

"Fuck," he hissed as he felt how wet Bella was. The temptation grew heavy and he found himself gyrating his hips against her, but to his delight, she raised her hips to meet his.

"Edward," she moaned, her hands finding his hair once more.

"Bella," he answered her call, his hands gripped her hips as he stopped their movements.

"I'm going to…" he began, halting his sentence. He knew Bella understood.

Edward grabbed for the condom, and tore the wrapper like his brother had shown him earlier. He felt like a complete moron, as he struggled to roll the latex down, but eventually he figured it out.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked her as he lined himself to her entrance. He had to restrain himself. Even with the condom, he could feel how warm, and wet she was, and it took everything he had to stop himself from just pushing into her.

"Yeah, you okay?" she asked, a wistful smile on her face. There were both coated in a thin layer of sweat, breathing heavily, and he was entranced by the shine of it on her forehead.

"Perfect," he answered and slowly pushed slightly against her. Her mouth fell open as he pushed the head of his dick into her. He tried as best he could not to hurt her as he kept slowly pushing inside, until he was halfway in.

"Bella?" he moaned out, so far gone. He was experiencing feelings he had never felt before. It truly was perfect. She was better than his hand any day. She was everything his hand could never compare to, so warm, so wet, and to top it all, so tight.

"Yeah," she cried out, tears streaked down her face. He kissed them away as he asked her if it was okay to continue. When she nodded, he pushed in all the way. His mouth fell open in stunned silence as the feeling overwhelmed him.

It was too much.

It was a mere five minutes of slow thrusts before Edward unraveled. He came like he had never come before, and as he pulled out of Bella, he felt guilty.

He rolled the used condom in a tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket. Quickly after, he lay down beside Bella pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and Bella scoffed.

"Why are you apologizing? I knew it would hurt, but it wasn't too bad. Towards the end it started to feel good."

"Really?" he asked, not keeping that little wisp of joy out of his voice.

"Yeah. You weren't too bad."

"Thanks Bella. Do you want you're pj's?"

"Yeah thanks, that would be great."

"Not a problem, Bells…not a problem at all."

* * *

**A/n: **I hoped you enjoy the little insight into their earlier relationship and you can all now blame Emmett for the 'No Kissing' rule.

Thank you all so much for all the support for Alphabet Weekends. I can't begin to express how grateful I am for every single review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

~Jen


End file.
